Lady on the Water
by SarMc
Summary: "That one day I would look into those eyes and know that there was no life for me without them." Percy and Annabeth. TLO Spoiler. Short story or one shot for right now R&R let me know what you think.


Characters you know and love are not of my original creation

I have yet to decide whether or not this will be a one shot or more. R&R Let me know if you like it. TLO SPOILER

_**Lady on the water: Athena's Daughter**_

Today had been particularly hard as if everyday near him wasn't. We had been apart since breakfast, leading different activities and always missing the other in our free time. I couldn't help but feel as though there had been enough dancing around one another when we were younger. I had waited so long for his slow seaweed brain to catch up, to make a connection, to do something! It has been 3 years since we were dumped in the canoe lake and everyday is just a day as the sun sets behind that lake I am pulled a little bit deeper into the depths of our relationship and I fall more in love with my salty seaweed brain. I realize the way I am describing my relationship with Percy would suggest I was a daughter of Aphrodite and not one of Athena. However, it is my logical side that says Percy is good for you and it is my logical side that says he is the one who will never leave you, an this is all because of love. Love, it got me into a mess and brought me out with my soul mate not without a few bumps and bruises of course. Granted I had no idea that the boy with the pitch-black hair and eyes that made you feel warm inside the way you feel when you stick your toes in the warm summer ocean, would someday capture my heart the way he captured that flag. Well, maybe my original description should have foreshadowed that one day I would look into those eyes and know that there was no life for me without them.

Percy. Percy Jackson. Perseus Jackson. Mrs. Perseus Jackson. Mrs. Annabeth Perseus Jackson. All of these sent that sensation of pure bliss and warmth over me as I sat on the floating dock while my toes skimmed the surface. I watched as the sun sunk lower into the water, thinking of _him_. I should have known better though than to think of _him_ rather than to prepare for _him. _No matter how invulnerable he may be Percy never learned the art of sneaking. I heard and felt his footsteps a soon as he stepped onto the dock, though I patiently waited for him to try his latest scheme before I would disarm him. He however shocked me by merely sitting down right next to me draping his arm across my shoulders and dangling his legs in the water. I expected him to say, well I expected him to say something, but when I looked up at him I knew there was nothing that had to be said. His eyes told me everything, just like they had 3 years ago. I loved this man and he loved me, we just stayed like that in an easy silence and he bent down to kiss the top of my hair, sending shivers down my spine. As I curled my body into Percy's I realized he had created the perfect escape from camp, there was a water veil surrounding us on the dock and we had floated out into the middle. We sat there until we heard the conch for dinner in the distance and Percy quickly grabbed my hands, lacing them behind his head and picked me up while kissing me roughly and pulled us off the dock and into the water. I should have known he couldn't be that sweet for so long, however I was surprised yet again when I didn't feel the impact of the water. He was on his back swimming us to shore while my legs were wrapped around him and his hands grazed the sensitive flesh just under my breasts. His breathing sufficed us both, and I let my hand run down his side and under his camp shirt, ever so lightly tickling the spot that claimed him as my own. The reaction I received from this was more than gratifying, it was empowering. I knew it was pernicious to do so, yet I couldn't help myself, I pressed my body against his core and felt him strain against his jeans. I had never hated an article of clothing so much. We must have been close to shore by now so I risked getting wet and pulled away from Percy. I swam up to the surface and was correct in my assumption about the proximity of the shore. As soon as I broke the surface I swam strait for the beach I knew I would pay for my underwater actions if he caught me. I was close enough that I could stand now and I was making my way out of the water when he came up behind me. Percy picked me up and swung me over his shoulder like the cave man he is and I laughed the entire time. He carried me over his shoulder like that all the way to the dinning pavilion, he placed me down on Athena's bench and plunked a towel down on my lap. He proceeded to his table, not without a parting kiss though. I vowed to get the best of him later.


End file.
